Bomb Strike Z
Bomb Strike Z is a run-and-gun video game developed and published by Gamesoft. It acts as the sequel to Bomb Strike: Next Generation, with the same action-RPG elements as that. It is also the last Bomb Strike game before the Nintendo DS remake. The game was released for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube on November 9, 2004. Gameplay The overall gameplay of Bomb Strike Z is similar to that of Bomb Strike: Next Generation. Players control one of the playable Strikers and explore 3D environments, using different types of weaponry to defeat enemies, solve puzzles and progress to the end of the stage. Players who fully explore each stage will often be rewarded with bonus collectibles such as health upgrades, new characters for use in multiplayer battles, and Z-Gems that improve the player's abilities. Replacing the Alterions from previous games are Z-Gems, colorful crystals that can upgrade the performance of both the Blitzbomber and its Striker. By collecting more Z-Gems, the player will enter Z-Blitz, a temporary invincibility form that increases the player's stats. Certain weapons can be used while under Z-Blitz. Plot Set after the events of Bomb Strike: Next Generation, the Striker Team has been living their respective peaceful lives, which they have not done for a while now. But this tranquility will eventually come to an end, as an army of aliens called the Z-Gards start invading Neo-Earth to cause the acceleration of technology and the extinction of all organic life. Fall was the one who first fought them head-on, but retreated because of how strong they all were. Amidst the chaos, an alien girl named Filla fell into the custody of the Striker Team, who nursed her back to health. She warned them about the Z-King and his ambitions to claim the galaxy as his own by forcing the advancement of technology. Fearing that this will mean the loss of all natural life, the Striker Team enter the seats of their Blitzbombers and enter the fray against the Z-Gards. Playable Characters *Tommy White / White Gryphon *Barry Black / Black Phoenix *Natalya Krasnayanova / Scarlet Rogue *Patrick Gelb / Gold Clown *Antonio Azzuro / Cobalt Launcher X *Lǜ Feng / Emerald General MkII *Dam Hong-Saeg / Diva Magenta *Fiona Agua / Aqua Mage *Asha Naraangi / Flare Asura *Fall / Type-08D Non-Playable Characters Filla: A mysterious alien girl who fell to Neo-Earth during the Z-Gards' invasion. She assists the Striker Team in their galactic voyale to the Z-Gards' abode in order to fight their leader. She claims to have a history with the Z-Gards, who she says used to be peace-loving before an event happened. Jungra: The alien scientist and the nemesis of the Striker Team. He appears to be participating in the fight against the Z-Gards, but for his own personal gain. White Hole Bandits: Led by the eccentric commander Jackson. They were immediately involved with the Z-Gards' battle after Aydor left them stranded in space. Sakura Striker: The woman formerly known as Noriko Murasaki. She sometimes appears to assist the Striker Team, mostly Tommy. Z-King: The main antagonist of the game. The Z-King is the leader of the Z-Gards, who used to be known as the peace-loving Arstrians. Formerly named Derek, he saw the potential of all life in the galaxy, and saw his people as the most advanced. However, his perspective on life changed when he witnessed several of the wars happening, whether it be on the planets themselves or against other planets. Feeling that they are doomed to repeat their mistakes, he then plans on causing the extinction of all organic life, starting with his own. Using the power of the Z-Gems, the Arstrians became the Z-Gards, except for the lone survivor Filla, and Derek himself became the Z-King and declared war on all of the galaxy. Worlds *Neo-Earth *Planet Fungi *Asteroid Belt Gorela *Planet Cupid *Planet Beast *Planet Frigia *Planet Gravure *Planet Vapo *Satellite Station B *Planet Spiral *Planet-Z Category:Bomb Strike Category:Multisoft Category:Run & Gun Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games